


Ninja vs. Pirate

by aviatrix8



Series: Rival Schoolmates [3]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Action, F/M, Making Out, Pirates, Swordfighting, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanageyama is challenged to a duel by the Fencing Club Captain, during Naturals Election week. (Also, the 2-stars complain about their battles with the Elite Four, over drinks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to finish this just in time for Talk Like a Pirate Day, whew...

Uzu Sanageyama sat meditating, in the middle of the kendo dojo that he used as a home away from home from Honnouji Academy. He was using the time off from Naturals Election week to hone his recently acquired Mind’s Eye ability, by keeping alert for any challengers that might dare come his way.

He then frowned. Sanageyama could suddenly feel the wooden floor shaking slightly under him. An earthquake? Nah, that didn’t seem right… It was as if something huge was heading rapidly in his direction; a large vehicle of some sort, like a truck or a train… But neither of those felt right, either.

In fact, it almost felt like a… But that was a stupid thought, wasn’t it? He was on land after all, and nowhere near the shoreline…

Whatever the hell it was, it was going to be upon him shortly, and Sanageyama braced himself for the impact that was about to come.

The blind swordsman suddenly leapt out of the way, just as a huge pointy object burst through the wall of the dojo.

“No way!” Sanageyama raised his eyebrows, more out of shock, than anything else.

It did turn out to be a boat, just as he suspected; the pointed prow of an old-fashioned sailing ship, to be exact.

The person standing on the the bow of the ship looked exactly like a pirate… If pirates wore 2-star Goku uniforms and carried huge swords clearly infused with Life Fibers. His right eye was even covered with an eyepatch, which had two stars gleaming upon it.

The pirate– student– Whatever– pointed his sword at Sanageyama.

“I’m Eru Furin, Captain of the Hounnoji Academy Fencing Club. And I challenge you, Uzu Sanageyama, to a duel!”

“Hang on a sec!” protested Sanageyama, shoving aside the large red letters that had appeared in front of Furin, with his bamboo sword. “Where the hell did you get that pirate ship?!” he said,  in disbelief.

“Oh, this?” Furin planted the tip of his sword on the wooden deck, and grinned. “This is a just a set from the Drama Club’s play from last semester. They let me borrow it, for teaching them stage combat.”

“Hmph.” Sanageyama looked unimpressed. “You were always more interested in fake sword fighting, rather than the real deal, Furin.”

“Hey, stage combat is an art!” snapped Furin, then cleared his throat. “And just because I’m trained in fencing and stage fighting, doesn’t mean I’m not a master of both!”

“Yeah, right. How do you expect me to take you seriously as a swordsman, when my Mind’s Eye tells me you’re dressed up like a pirate? Seriously, is that a Goku uniform, or a cosplay costume?”

“Says the dork dressed up like a stereotypical delinquent,” Furin retorted. “You look like a reject from some terrible high school anime. I mean, look at the spikes on that belt… Compensating for something, much?”

“This coming from the guy carrying the huge ass sword. I’d say you’re compensating for much more than I am.”

Furin scowled. “We’ll just see about that!” He raised his sword. “Prepare to board the enemy, boys!”

Just then, a bunch of students armed with fencing foils, and wearing fencing armour with 1-stars on their chests and masks, leapt off from the ship, the points of their swords aimed straight at Sanageyama.

Sanageyama held out his bamboo sword, ready to retaliate. Several cries of ‘Men! Dou! Kote!’ later, and the Fencing Club members were scattered around the blind swordsman, like pins across a bowling alley.

“Hmph. I should’ve known better than to leave this up to my crew,” grumbled Furin. “We’ll just have to settle this, captain to captain!” He leapt off the ship, and landed in front of Sanageyama.

“Fine with me, you eyepatch-wearing freak!” grinned Sanageyama, as he swung his sword before him.

“Says the guy dressed like a Ninja Turtle,” retorted Furin, as he assumed a fencing stance. “En garde!”

They paused for a moment, as they stared down at each other in what remained of Sanageyama’s dojo… Then both swordsmen charged, at the same time.

As soon as the two crossed blades, it was clear that this duel wasn’t going to be as simple as Sanageyama expected… As the blind swordsman yelled out his attacks, he found each one blocked at every turn, by the fencer’s sword.

Sanageyama wasn’t very impressed by the Life Fiber weapon that Furin wielded; it was far too flashy for his own taste, with a toothy maw at the end of its blade. But despite its size, Furin handled it with considerable ease; and even Sanageyama had to admit, the fencing captain had some skill…

Yet despite the blind swordsman’s ability to predict his opponent’s moves, Furin was actually keeping up with him, and a grimace crossed Sanageyama’s face.

Furin noticed his expression, and grinned. “Having trouble, Sanageyama? Go ahead, transform… If you think it will help.”

“Hmph. You honestly think you’re that much better than me?” growled Sanageyama.

“Oh, I know I am,” said Furin; his voice radiated confidence, as he deftly parried every one of Sanageyama’s attacks. “Why don’t you prove me wrong then?”

The blind swordsman felt himself snarl. He knew Furin was baiting him, but he couldn’t back down from the challenge.

Leaping away from his opponent, Sanageyama sheathed his sword and held his arms to the sides, as a shower of green stars sparkled around him.

“Three-star Goku uniform, Blade Regalia, Mark 2!”

The fencing captain didn’t seem very impressed by the green mechanized armour now looming over him, with its long metallic fingers resembling bamboo swords.

“If you’re done flashing your booty, can we get on with this?” asked Furin, sounding bored.

“I’d appreciate if you keep your eyes on the fight, and away from my booty, thanks,” retorted Sanageyama.

“If you insist,” smirked Furin, assuming his fencing stance once more.

Blade Regalia Mark 2 then launched itself directly at its opponent, with both sets of hand blades whirring around rapidly before it.

Furin quickly held up his blade to block the attacks, but Sanageyama could sense he had the slight advantage, now. What was bothering him was that the advantage wasn’t as great as it should’ve been, considering that his transformed 3-star uniform was battling a mere 2-star, and he felt himself frown.

Still, his Regalia’s attacks were having some effect, as the fencing captain was slowly pushed back.

“Hmmm. You do seem much faster than before,” observed Furin, as he deflected Blade Regalia’s blows, with his sword.

“Hah!” snorted Sanageyama. “Not so smug now, are ya?”

“Oh dear. I’d be worried… If the tide of battle wasn’t still in my favour.”

Furin leapt back, and spun his huge sword around himself. As it whirled in front of him, it suddenly split across the jagged maw along the blade; Sanageyama felt his jaw drop, as he realized that Furin now held two Life Fiber swords, with wickedly saw-edged blades.

“Meet my Skull and Crossbones,” grinned the fencer. “Let’s see how well you handle them, shall we?” He then lunged forth at his opponent with both blades, forcing the blind swordsman to immediately defend himself.

To Sanageyama’s dismay, there was a noticable speed increase in Furin’s attacks. _The larger sword must’ve been slowing him down,_ he thought to himself, with a grimace. But with two blades, the fencer was even faster than before, and Sanageyama could feel the saw-toothed swords occasionally cutting into his Blade Regalia.

“Don’t worry… I won’t damage your armour too badly,” sneered Furin, as he whirled around with his jagged-edged swords. “After all, I plan to claim your 3-star uniform as my reward for defeating you!”

_How is this possible?_ thought Sanageyama in frustration, as he attempted to keep up with Furin’s attacks. _How is this wannabe pirate, faster than both my Mind’s Eye and my Blade Regalia Mark 2?_

The fencer seemed to sense his opponent’s thoughts.

“Surprised?” Furin smirked, as the two stars on his eyepatch gleamed. “This is the power of my 2-star uniform: The Blind Eye Turnabout!”

“The Blind Eye… What?” asked Sanageyama, bewildered.

“Shall I explain it to you, then?” said Furin, sounding smug. “With the power of my Blind Eye Turnabout, I will always be in any opponent’s blind spot… So you’ll never be able to touch me!”

“That’s impossible!” Sanageyama retorted. “I may not be able to see, but I possess the Eyes of the Mind… I have no blind spots!”

“Everyone has a blind spot!” insisted Furin, as he swung his swords expertly at his opponent. “And if you can’t see that, well… I hardly need to finish that sentence, do I?”

Thoughts rushed through Sanageyama’s mind, as he desperately tried to parry Furin’s serrated blades. _I need to figure out that trick he was bragging about…_

_The Blind Eye Turnabout, huh? Let’s see… A person’s blind spot is traditionally behind themselves, because a human has 180 degree vision. But because of my Mind’s Eye, I have 360 degree vision; I can even see behind myself…_

_Wait a minute. I may be able to see behind myself, but I still possess human limitations, even while wearing my Blade Regalia… Of course, that’s it!_ Sanageyama smiled behind his armoured visor, and began to press his attack.

Furin noticed the sudden change in his opponent. _He’s… actually catching up to me?_ he thought, in dismay. _It can’t be…!_

Sanageyama easily read his thoughts. “It was a mistake, telling me about your uniform’s special ability, Furin… I’ve got it all worked out, now.”

“You’re lying!” snapped Furin. “There’s no way you could counter my Blind Eye Turnabout!”

“Wanna bet?” Sanageyama sped up his attacks even further, and had the distinct pleasure of sensing a look of worry cross the fencing captain’s face.

“You see, I figured out how your little trick works, Furin,” grinned Sanageyama. “Your so-called Blind Eye Turnabout, places you directly behind me. Because of my Mind’s Eye, I could actually sense you back there… But I still had to turn around to counter your attack, by which time you’ve activated your ability once more, and gotten behind me again; which you then repeated, over and over. Since I wasn’t aware what was going on, it was all I could do just to block you… But now that I know how it works, I just need to make sure you never get behind me again!”

“Hah! And how do you expect to do that, hmmm?” snarled Furin. “My Blind Eye Turnabout is instantaneous! And it can always find your back!”

“You think so, huh?” grinned Sanageyama. “How about if I do this, then?”

Blade Regalia began to spin in place, turning into a fury of whirling blades, which then launched itself at Furin.

The fencing club captain began to parry Blade Regalia’s attacks… Until he realized that was the only thing he was able to do.

_I… I can’t activate my eyepatch’s power!_ thought Furin, in a panic. _I can’t see behind him… He’s way too fast!_

“Having trouble?” said Sanageyama casually.

“Shut up!” snapped Furin, as he frantically tried to block Sanageyama’s rapid attacks with both his swords. _Crap! I can’t keep up with him!_

The fencing captain found himself backing up, as he desperately tried to catch up to Blade Regalia’s attacks, but they merely increased in speed.

“I knew it,” said Sanageyama smugly. “You were never actually faster or better than me, Furin; it was only that little trick of yours that let you keep up with me! And now that I know how it works… I’m sending you straight to Davy Jones’s locker!”

At this, Furin made a face. “Hang on a sec! I make the pirate puns around here!”

There was then a metallic noise, as both of Furin’s blades snapped at the same time, sending each whirling into the air. As the fencer stared at his broken swords in shock, Sanageyama lunged at the opportunity.

“MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE!”

Innudated by the barrage of attacks, Furin was flung through the broken wall of the dojo, screaming the whole way; hurtling through the air, the fencing captain ended up crash landing into the ship he had sailed in on.

As Furin’s booted legs dangled out of the hole he had made in the ship’s deck, a group of concerned fencing club members gathered around their fallen captain.

Satisfied that his opponent was defeated, Sanageyama transformed out of Blade Regalia, in a cluster of green stars.

“Hah! I guess I made him walk the plank!” he grinned to himself.

Sanageyama’s face then fell, as he realized that there was no one within hearing range of his witty remark.

“Aw, man…” he sighed. “It’s no fun, if there’s no one around to hear me say that.” Kicking ruefully at the rubble lying around, Sanageyama headed back into what remained of the dojo.

***

Epilogue

8:08 am  
One week after the start  
of the first Naturals Elections

“…So, then I said, 'I guess I made him walk the plank!’” grinned Sanageyama, as he walked into the academy with the rest of the Elite Four.

There was dead silence from his companions.

Sanageyama looked somewhat annoyed. “What? Wasn’t that a great line?”

“Moron,” murmured Inumuta to himself.

“Lame!” declared Jakuzure, rolling her eyes.

Gamagori just shook his head.

As the rest of the Elite Four walked past him in disgust, Sanageyama held out his arms plaintively.

“Aw, c'mon guys! I waited the entire fight just to use that line!”


	2. Double Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2-stars commiserate about their losses to the Elite Four, over drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to the "Rival Schoolmates" series of fics; I recommend reading the other two stories in the series, before reading this. (Also, none of the main cast of KLK are in this chapter, though they are referred to.)

On the border between the 1-star and 2-star districts of Honno Town, there is a bar called the Double Diamond Club. This is the place where the students of Honnouji Academy who are members of school clubs, and are ranked 1-star or higher, come exclusively to drink. (Granted, the students are underage, but the owners learned long ago that it was better to just let them drink, rather than have some kid in a Goku uniform trash the place, for not being able to.)

There are only two rules at the Double Diamond: no fighting allowed inside the bar, and always pay your tab. The students followed both rules because they liked having a place to drink like anyone else (and being students at Honnouji, you kind of needed one after a while); plus, if you were going to drink, it might as well be some place nice and out in the open. Because of this, the bar was doing quite well for itself…

So the bar generally served as neutral territory for Honnouji Club Captains and Presidents; somewhere where they could lick their wounds after a battle, and nurse a drink. And it was serving that purpose, now…

After the ringing in their ears had stopped, the twin captains of the Cheerleading Club found their weary steps dragging themselves to this very place.

As the hostess greeted them cheerily, the two girls slowly walked into the green Athletic Clubs section of the bar, and flopped onto opposite ends of the curved plush couch that they usually called their own.

“I told you your plan wouldn’t work, Mai,” muttered Ai.

“Oh, now it’s my plan since we got our asses kicked, huh?” snapped Mai. “I told you that the plan hinged on her not being able to transform, didn’t I?”

“But you should’ve planned for that,” said Ai grumpily. “Now we lost our best chance to get a 3-star uniform…”

“Hey, I didn’t see you contributing any ideas, did I, sis?” Mai retorted.

The twins turned away from each other, and hmphed. Mai turned towards the entrance, just as a familiar face was entering the room.

“Well, lookie what the cat dragged in…” commented Mai, as a student wearing a 2-star necktie limped up towards them. “You look like hell, Arufuru.”

“Please don’t call me that, Mai.” The IT Club president adjusted his cracked glasses. “Besides, you don’t look so hot yourself,” he retorted.

“Hotter than you, but that wouldn’t be hard,” she shot back. “What happened? You fall off a building or something?”

“I did, actually… Ten stories down, to be precise.” Wincing, he lowered himself onto the end of the couch, beside Mai. “What’s your excuse?”

Mai scowled. “We got our faces pounded into a brick wall, all right?” she snapped.

“Oh.” He pushed up his glasses again. “I’m guessing your plan to defeat Jakuzure didn’t work.”

Her expression darkened. “And I’m guessing your brilliant scheme to steal your Club Chair’s uniform didn’t work either, Arufuru.”

“I’m afraid not,” he sighed, then frowned. “Mai, how many times have I told you, not to call me by my first name?”

“But Mao is such a pussy name for a boy,” Mai pointed out. “And you’re enough of a pussy as it is.”

Mao glared at her through the monitor-like lenses of his glasses, as a rude remark flickered across them.

“And I saw that.”

She heard him mutter “Stupid glasses” under his breath.

“I hate to interrupt your flirting, little sis,” said an ironic voice behind Mai, “but I ordered a round of beers for us.”

Mai whirled around to face Ai. “I was so not flirting with him!” she snapped.

“Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that, Mai-chan,” said Ai.

Mai visibly seethed. Meanwhile, Mao merely looked away and pushed up his glasses; he then raised an eyebrow.

“Arrr, methinks we’ve been boarded,” muttered Mao to himself.

Mai gave him an odd look. “What was that?” She followed his gaze, and scowled. “Oh, you mean the cosplay pirate is here…”

Ai’s eyes widened, at their words. “Eru-kun?”

She practically skipped towards the rather beat-up looking Fencing Club captain, while Mai rolled her eyes.

“Eru-kun? What have they done to you, darling?” Ai’s demeanor had promptly changed, with her voice having gone up two octaves.

Furin swung an arm over her shoulder, and gave her a feeble smile.

“Sorry, Ai-chan. Just a little hard sailing through rough waters, that’s all.”

“Aw, poor baby! Why don’t you sit over by Ai-chan and tell her how your fight went, hmmm?”

Ai led Furin to the other side of the couch, letting him rest his head on her shoulder, while Mai turned her head away and made silent gagging noises.

Meanwhile, Ai was cradling her boyfriend’s head in her arms.

“Now Eru,” she began sweetly, “tell Ai-chan what she wants to hear… You defeated Sanageyama-sempai, right?”

A guilty look crept across Furin’s face.

“I’m really sorry, Ai-chan. I wasn’t able to beat him.”

Ai’s smile froze.

“You… Didn’t defeat him?”

“Sorry, Ai. Ai? Ow! You’re crushing my neck!” Furin winced, as the grip around his neck tightened.

Mao cast a glance at them, from his side of the couch. “So, Ai still hasn’t gotten over her ex-boyfriend dumping her?” he observed quietly.

“Nope,” replied Mai, her voice filled with disgust.

“I see.” The two watched dispassionately as Ai forced Furin into a not-so affectionate headlock.

“You told me you had the perfect counter to his abilities,” began Ai, her tone and expression darkening considerably. “That he would be easy for a swordsman of your calibre to defeat… _Right_?”

Furin’s only reply were gagging noises, at this point… Meanwhile, both Mao and Mai had edged over to their own side of their couch, as far as they could go.

“And I see Ai hasn’t lost that temper of hers,” murmured Mao. “I haven’t seen her like this since preschool, when that boy dropped her favourite doll in the mud…”

“Yeah, no kidding,” muttered Mai, under her breath.

Ai might have continued choking Furin until his face turned blue, if another visitor hadn’t shown up at their table.

“Yo.” A guy with wildly shocking pink hair and wearing a 2-star uniform plopped himself on the couch, right in between Ai and Mai.

“Todoroki?” Caught off guard, Ai released her grip on Furin, while the latter gasped for air.

“In the flesh, baby.” Grinning, the Automotive and Airsoft Club president leaned back on the couch and stretched out both arms on the backrest.

“You have some nerve showing up now, you delinquent,” said Mao coldly. “We were supposed to co-ordinate our attacks on the Elite Four, so they all happened on the same day!”

“Aw, screw off, four-eyes!” snapped Todoroki. “I was still able to take out Gamagori’s car last night, so he wouldn’t be able to help out his friends right away, even if he wanted to!”

With a smirk, Todoroki leaned towards Mai, who was pointedly ignoring him.

“Why don’t you dump that loser boyfriend of yours, and hook up with a real man, Ai-chan?” he leered.

A dangerous glint crossed Mai’s eyes.

“I’m Mai, you asshole!” Enraged, she aimed an uppercut directly at Todoroki’s jaw; it hit him so hard, he flew up and over the back of the couch, and out of sight.

“No fighting in the club!” came a distant reprimand from the bar.

“He deserved that,” muttered Furin.

“Are you blind, you grease monkey?” retorted Mao, in Todoroki’s general direction. “That was Mai you were hitting on… Even the guy with the eyepatch over there, can tell the twins apart!”

“Hey!”

As Todoroki sullenly scrambled over the couch and back into his seat, Ai stood up, her back facing toward the others.

“Sis…?” said Mai, uncertainly.

Ai turned around. The 2-stars were taken aback by the look of silent fury upon her face.

“Are you telling me, not one of you morons were able to defeat any of the Elite Four, or take away their uniforms?” she said quietly, her voice trembling with rage.

The others avoided Ai’s gaze.

“Be reasonable, Ai,” pointed out Mao. “The Elite Four wear 3-star uniforms, while us club presidents and captains only wear 2-stars–”

“I AM BEING REASONABLE!” Ai yelled in his face.

Mao cringed. It was then that Mai stepped in.

“Lay off Arufuru, sis,” she snapped, facing down her twin. “You know he’s right. The only reason us 2-stars had any chance of beating them, is because we tried to corner each of the Elite Four, or exploit their weaknesses… And that backfired, badly.”

“But it shouldn’t have backfired… It was the perfect plan!” There was a slightly crazed edge to Ai’s voice now, which caused everyone on the couch to lean back, uneasily.

“We should’ve defeated each of the Elite Four, and took their uniforms from them… So we’d be the ones wearing the 3-star uniforms, while they would be left with nothing! NOTHING! Then I’d finally get back at that bastard for dumping me in one day! ONE DAY! I mean, who does that? HUH?! Only I do the dumping around here…!”

Ai’s aura of burning rage was practically visible, at this point… Meanwhile, the rest of the 2-stars were huddled together in fear on the couch, with similar thoughts running through their minds: _Great, Ai’s totally lost it. She’s going to trash the place, and we’ll never be able to come back here again…_

“Er, excuse me…” said a small voice behind Ai.

“WHAT?!” Ai whirled around, eyes aflame.

“Um, I have your order here…” The waitress set down the tray of beers on the table, and beat a hasty retreat.

“Oh look, the drinks are here!” Mao pointed out, clearly trying to defuse the situation. “Maybe a cold beer will clear all of our heads, am I right?” He grabbed one of the glass mugs from the tray.

Mai raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you drink, Arufuru?”

“Hello? What part of ‘fell off a building today’ did you not hear?” retorted Mao. “I think I’m entitled to a drink for that, don’t you think?” Hesitantly, he took one sip, then promptly gagged. “Ugh, how do you guys drink this stuff?” he asked, wiping his mouth in disgust.

Mai rolled her eyes. “Here, lemme show you how it’s done, you lightweight.” She snatched the beer away from him, and quickly downed it in one go.

“You go, girl!” cheered Todoroki.

“Don’t encourage her!” hissed Mao. “You know how Mai gets after she’d had a few!”

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” grinned Todoroki.

Mao narrowed his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Meanwhile, Ai had finally managed to calm down, and sat back down on the couch, beside Furin.

“Eru-kun? Won’t you comfort Ai-chan in her time of need?” she pleaded, as she snuggled up to the fencing captain.

“What, seriously?” Furin crossed his arms and scowled. “You expect me to comfort you, after all that? Obviously, you were just using me to get back at your old boyfriend, weren’t you?”

Ai bit her lip, clearly dismayed.  
`  
“I’d be happy to comfort you, Ai-chan!” said Todoroki cheerfully.

Without turning around, Ai backhanded Todoroki over the back of the couch.

Somewhat disoriented this time, Todoroki walked around the couch to return to his seat, only to find a clearly tipsy Mai, toying with Mao’s necktie.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re cute when you squirm, Arufuru?” cooed Mai.

“I’d rather not squirm at all, thank you,” said Mao, looking uncomfortable. “And would you please watch where you put your hands, Mai?”

“Dammit Mao…” muttered Todoroki, as he flopped onto the couch. “Look at Mai, with her hands all over you, yet again! For once, I want a piece of that action!”

Mao looked offended. “Is that why you wanted her to drink?” he snapped, as he slapped Mai’s hands away. “Besides, I don’t want this! Not when I get the crap beat out of me the next day, for it!”

“Hey, I’ll take anything, from a hot chick,” grumbled Todroki.

“You sicko!”

“Oh, don’t tell me you don’t enjoy it…”

“I do not enjoy this!” retorted Mao. “Well, not exactly…” he added nervously, as Mai nuzzled his neck. “Er, certainly not the getting beat up part!”

“At least it’s physical contact…”

“Well, I’m not a masochist, like you are!” Desperately, Mao tried to shove Mai away, from nibbling his ear.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes. “Could’ve fooled me. Why come to the bar anyways, if you don’t drink?”

Mao’s eyes widened.

“I– Um. Er…”

It was then that Mai took advantage of Mao’s distraction, and planted a kiss on his lips. The light from Mao’s glasses dimmed slightly, as he seemed to process this information, then brightened again as he returned Mai’s kiss with equal fervor.

“Now who’s the pervert?” muttered Todoroki, as the the pair began to make out unabashedly beside him. “Geez, this happens every time!”

He stared at the couple sucking face for a moment, then idly pulled out his flip phone, and took a picture.

A hand reached out to grab the phone from Todoroki, and snapped it in half.

“Hey!”

Todoroki turned around, to find an unamused Ai glaring at him.

“That’s quite enough of that,” she said coldly, as he winced.

Ai stood up, and walked over to the oblivious couple.

“Time to go, Mai,” she said cooly, as she grabbed her twin by the back of the collar. “We have to get up early tomorrow, if we want to keep in the running for the Naturals Election. We're going to win it, no matter what!”

Ai dragged a reluctant Mai off Mao, who looked extremely disheveled at this point. As the twins headed out the door of the club, a dazed Mao slowly raised a hand to wave goodbye… And was dismayed to find a pink strapless bra caught on the sleeve button of his uniform.

“Nice souvenir, Mao!” grinned Todoroki.

“It… It was an accident!” stammered Mao, staring at it in horror. “My cufflink must’ve gotten caught on the hook, that’s all!”

“Sure it was… What was your hand doing back there, then?”

Mao flushed a bright red.

Todoroki pointed to the offending piece of clothing. “Well, if you don’t want that, then can I have it?”

“Of course not!” Mao snatched the bra off his sleeve, and pocketed it. “I’ll… give it back to Mai, tomorrow!”

“Yeah, right. C'mon, be a pal, and share the wealth for once!”

Mao shoved Todoroki away. “No way! God only knows what you’ll do with it!”

“Oh, like you’re much better!”

“Would you keep it down over there, you two?” snapped Furin, from the far side of the couch. “I’m trying to drink, over here!”

He sipped at his beer and frowned, as the sounds of arguing grew louder. “Geez, those two are going to get us all thrown out of here…” he muttered, then sighed. “What the hell did I sign up for, with this bunch…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, I was trying to contrast the 2-stars lack of co-ordination and mutual respect for each other, with that of the Elite Four’s; hopefully, I succeeded…
> 
> I feel kind of bad that Todoroki ended up as a creepy fifth wheel in this (pardon the mixed metaphor/pun ;P), but oh well… And I’m not quite sure why this turned into a sleazy teen movie at the end, either. *looks shifty*
> 
> BTW, I’m planning to write a prequel story to this series, featuring the OCs from these fics. It will revolve specifically around Arufuru Mao, and his relationship with the cheerleader twins, and will show the events leading up to (and after) the Naturals Election, from his perspective. (I’d be writing this mostly for myself, because these OCs won’t leave me alone… XP Oh, and the Elite Four might have cameos in it, although very, very brief ones, at that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Eru Furin is named after Errol Flynn, the classic movie actor known for his swashbuckling roles. (Again, I apologize for the terrible Japanese name. XP)
> 
> The whole “crashing a pirate ship into Sanageyama’s place” was supposed to be a throwaway reference, but I ended up writing it anyways… (Just don’t ask me how Furin got it there. XP)
> 
> There is one more chapter after this, featuring the OCs from the Elite Four’s other fights. (I hope people will enjoy it…)


End file.
